


Romance in Dragon Age: Origins, Attempt the Fifth

by sqbr



Series: Various Attempts at Romance in Dragon Age: Origins [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comic, F/M, Fancomic, Humour, Satire, Silly, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Aeducan and her trusty second. Spoilers for Dwarf Noble Origin.</p>
<p>Has a transcript of the text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance in Dragon Age: Origins, Attempt the Fifth

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted to DeviantArt](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/Love-in-DAO-5-156026091)

Panel 1:  
Lady Aeducan: I have a boyfriend? Sweet!  
Gorim: Greetings my Lady.

Panel 2:  
Aeducan: You know what, Gorim? You're pretty cool. I'm going to be genuinely sad when you inevitably die a tragic, pointless death.  
Gorim: Thankyou, my Lady.

Panel 3:  
Aeducan (in prison): Wait, Gorim, you're still alive?  
Gorim: I am as surprised as you, my lady. When you are finished escaping certain doom I will be waiting for you in Denerim.

Panel 4: Later in Denerim...  
Lady Aeducan: I'LL KILL YOU YOU CHEATING BASTARD  
Sten: and how am I supposed to get new armour now?  
Alistair: Should we...do something?  
Morrigan: Go for his knees!

**Author's Note:**

> I owe a debt to Aimo, whose awesome Lady Aeducan comics made the character look like fun to play (though mine isn't much like hers) and whose [Dragon Age Meme](http://aimo.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-Age-Origins-MeMe-144933508) helped me figure out how to draw Gorim so you could see his expression :)


End file.
